


Bouncing Eggs

by technoWriter15



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Eggs, Lamia Edge, M/M, Oviposition, Skele-Bat Razz, Skele-Bat Slim, Skele-Bun Blueberry, Skele-Bun Stretch, Species Change, Unbirth, Underfell, Undertail, Vore, underswap - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 03:52:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14204439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technoWriter15/pseuds/technoWriter15
Summary: Stretch was only trying to find food for him and his brother. He didn’t expect a lamia of all things to be the mother of those eggs he had found last week. Nor did he expect it to want him to replace its lost young. Great.





	Bouncing Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> Authors: technowriter15 and notsafeforvore
> 
> WARNING: This story contains graphic sexual instances and unbirthing. If you are not 18+ or into this sort of things then leave now.
> 
> Link to the pics the fic is based around: https://notsafeforvore.tumblr.com/post/172572761359/and-here-is-the-link-to-the-fanfic-me-and-my

**Growl**

“ Brrooooottthhheeerrr, Im hungry…..”

Stretch sighed and looked over at his little brother, wincing at the wide eyed sparkly eyes directed his way. Fuck, why did his baby brother have to be so good at The Look? That Adorable Manipulator... The larger skele-bun padded over and pet Blue’s ears, smiling at the contented look that crossed the others face.

“i know you’re hungry, bro, but ya gotta wait a bit. it's gonna take me a little while to go find some food. but, i’ll be back before ya know it, kay?” Stretch then gave a firm but gentle glare waving a finger at them in a No-No motion “and no following me out this time. it's spring, so there are a lot more predators about. i don't want you getting hurt, Blue.”

“I know brother, I’ll stay here. Just be careful, Stretch.”

“i always am. see ya in a bit, baby blue.”

“ MWEH, DON'T CALL ME THAT, PAPY!”

Stretch snickered and scurried off through the burrow, pausing only to grab his satchel, before cautiously peeking out of one of the many burrow entrances. All anyone could see at first was a pair of soft orange ears peeking out of the ground, twitching about and listening for danger. Those ears were soon followed by the lanky skele-bun, slowly peeking around the area. A second more, then he darted away and across the field, diving into the bright green bushes. Out of the two brothers, Stretch was the one better at sneaking around without making too much noises. He could even steal a carrot under the watchful eyes of a farmer! Which he did prove once. Even though he and Blue knew many creatures, including the surprisingly friendly fox brothers, Stretch was extremely observant and cautious about everything in the valley. Who knows what kind of creatures could move in and try to catch him and his sweet baby brother. He shook off those thoughts for now, he had food to find! The skele-bun huffed and hurried off, starting his search for sustenance for him and Blue. Should he go to the Farm? Though given the timing, they most likely were growing gross Beats. Maybe…. He looked up and over seeing the dark Dangerous Caves near the mountains. He did hear about the Fox brothers finding good food like several different rare veggies and even other goods.

-Some Time Later-

Stretch grumbled and stumbled into a cave opening, setting his satchel of the ground and shaking himself off of water. The damned skele-fruit bat Slim and his little ride along Razz, a skele-brown bat, had scared the living daylights out of him while he was grabbing some berries, resulting in him falling into the stream. He was soaked and not a happy bunny. He stood in place to gather himself, moving to pick up his satchel- A scent hit him, fresh and enticing.

He couldn't help inhaling and groaning softly under his breath. The skele-bun picked up the bag and padded further into the cave, having to hop over some rocks to get to the source of the delicious scent. What could it be?

……

Fuck. YES!

SCORE!

Stretch quietly made sounds of excitement, standing on the rim of a nest. Within two huge bright red eggs in it. He had no idea what kind of creature they could have come from, but he didn’t care right now. Food!

These eggs would make delicious scrambled eggs or even boiled. The skele-bun scurried into the nest and picked up one of the eggs, grunting and wavering a bit trying to hold it. Woo, this was heavy, but he was determined. Stretch put the egg into his satchel, then eyed the second egg. Well, they needed all the food they could get….. He heaved the second egg into his arms, humming happily and starting to carefully make his way out of the cave and back home. Blue was gonna be so proud! And they’d have food for a good few days, such great luck! He never noticed the shed scales, nor the cloying scent of snake in the cave….

-Much Time Later That Night-

It did take Stretch a couple of hours to finally get home from the mountains because of how twisting and large they were. When he did get home, it was extremely late… Night time. As soon as he hopped back into the den he was tackled to the ground by the small blue bunny in mid-sobs

“Where were you!? I was so scared Papy!”

Stretch nearly dropped the other egg when tackled by the smaller bun. Luckily it only bounced on the soft hairs and shedding they decorated the den with. Stretch patted his little bun brothers head nice and gentle pulling them up

“hey hey I’m fine, I’m safe… heheh I got something nice for dinner tonight” To which he set blue down to the side picking up the other egg to show them “how do you feel about Scrambled?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Blue burped patting his tum as he had finished his bit of scrambled eggs his brother made

“Delicious! Mmm… they had a slight spice to them” he noted to which Stretch nodded in agreement.

It was then they noticed the enraged roar that echoed through the valley… sending a shiver down Stretches spine.

“we should go burry the entrance to our home… just incase”

They had closed the burrow entrances, going to sleep right after bellies full of nutrients cuddling up like all bunnies did. They happily enjoyed the gooey, delicious eggs over the next few days, finding different ways of cooking up what they had from boiled, scrambled, to omelets and much more. But, like always, they would run out of it soon. Meaning Stretch would need to find more food soon.

-Some Days later-

It was just a week after his great find that Stretch was out and about again, humming and making his way back towards the cave he had found those eggs in. He was still cautious and wary of the forest around him, ducking under brush when a predator sounded nearby. He was really hoping there would be more eggs in that nest. Maybe it was some ground bird….. A really big ground bird. He should of asked the fox brothers about what the eggs might of been…. Eh, who knows. All he was worried about was getting more of those yummy eggs!

Stretch found the cave entrance again, recognizing the soft ferns growing out from the cracks in the rocks. He scurried in and followed the same path he took before, hopping over a rock before spotting the nest. Oh….. It was empty. Stretch pouted and set his satchel aside, climbing up onto the rim of the nest and looking in it. Nothing, just soft ferns, fresh nest grass, a large shadow slowly growing larger and looming over him……. Wait…… Very slowly, body having gone stiff in fear, the skele-bun turned to see what sort of creature he had disturbed.

“ **SO, YOU ARE THE EGG THIEF**.”

Oh, fuck.

It was a fucking huge lamia, sharp fangs, red slitted eyes glaring down at him, the left eye gouged somewhat with a long scar. His, as it seemed to be a male lamia, hands were crossed at the chest, claws flexing in plain sight. And the long, thick, luminous scarlet tail gave the cave a terrifying look to it, bathing everything in red. The skele-bun was about the size of the large predators hand, maybe a bit bigger. That didn't help the absolute terror coursing through him. It took everything he had not to scream. The lamia glared harder, mouth drawing up in a sneer.

“ **WELL? ANYTHING TO SAY AT ALL, THIEF?** ”

“i’m fucked.”

A surprised look graced the lamia’s face, the sudden reply all Stretch needed for the moment. To make like a banana and split the fuck outta there. Too bad the large snake was faster. He had just barely made it out of the nest, when he was smacked in the chest and slammed back down onto his back, the lamia’s tail rattling a bit and pressing down hard to keep the skele-bun pinned. Stretch wheezed and kicked his legs, arms pinned and unable to do much else.

“ **OH NO, YOU AREN’T GETTING AWAY SO EASILY, LITTLE BUNNY.** “ The lamia leaned down so his face was just an inch away, staring hard at Stretch. “ **WHILE I ADMIRE YOU FOR TRYING, YOUR CRIME WILL NOT GO UNPUNISHED. YOU TOOK MY EGGS. AND YOU DARE TO COME BACK, LOOKING FOR MORE?** ”

“i-i, i w-was ju-ust, m-my br-brother, w-we n-n-needed f-f-food!”

“ **THEN YOU SHOULD HAVE STUCK WITH CARROTS, BUNNY. HMM….** ” The lamia hissed threateningly, breath hot against his face as those eyelights glowed bright. “ **TELL ME YOURS AND YOUR BROTHERS NAMES, LITTLE THIEF. NOW.** ”

Stretch whimpered a bit breathlessly, huffing as the pressure from the tail lessened just a tad.

“ gasp s-stretch, m-my n-na-ame is stretch….. m-my br-brothers n-name is bl-blue…..” The skele-bun whined loudly. “pl-ple-ease d-don’t e-eat me….”

He couldn’t…. He wouldn’t…. The lamia grunted and stared a bit longer at Stretch, a claw coming up to pet the bunny’s ears.

“ **HNN, PATHETIC…… YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH EATING MY UNBORN YOUNG? THAT I’LL JUST LET YOU GO? OOOHH NO, THAT’S NOT HOW THIS WORKS, STRETCH.** ” He smirked suddenly, dread spilling down Stretches spine. “ **NO. YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU’VE DONE**.”

He plucked up the bunny having their arms pinned to the side, slithering into his nest and laying back, holding Stretch firmly while cackling.

“ **I'LL MAKE YOU PAY….. YOU TOOK MY CHILDREN, SO NOW YOU’LL TAKE THEIR PLACE. FIRST YOU, THEN YOUR BROTHER…… I'LL MAKE YOU BOTH MY NEW LITTLE ONES.** ”

He cackled loudly at the look of shock, tightening his grip when Stretch started to struggle again… this Lamia couldn't be serious right?! Replace their children… how!? He was a bunny... The large lamia’s other hand was rubbing and stroking at his slit, panting in excitement as the bunny’s fear seasoned the air around them. Stretch watched unable to look away from the snake. Edge couldn’t stop the loud moan that left him, stroking a few claws along the skele-buns ears almost lovingly. Stretch was shivering harder with each passing moment, eyes pricking with tears as the smell of lust started filling the air and was almost suffocating him. The lamia shifted his hold on Stretch, grabbing his head and ears so that the smaller creature wouldn’t struggle, and started lowering him down to his slick slit. He made a sound to call attention, making Stretch look up in terror at the wide fanged grin on his face.

“ **I AM EDGE. YOUR NEW MOTHER**.”

A nudge and shove downwards took the bun by surprise, feet quickly being sucked in by the strong, soaked muscles of Edge’s pussy walls. The grip on his ears tightened, setting off his nerves and making his small body go stiff and rigid. He just let out a slew of whimpers and small silent sobs at the fact this snake was swallowing them up with their… their…. pussy. The lamia moaned and panted, long thick coils spilling about the nest and cave floor, tail rattling in pleasure as he moved the bunny’s legs in and out, slowly working him in deeper and deeper with each press in. Stretch could barely breathe with the strong musk of the serpents sex all around him, clogging up his nose and with every breath he took. And despite how terrified he was, in the back of his mind….

He was turned on hard, panting and crying as he was used like a sex toy.

“ **OOHHH, YEESSSSS! NYEHEH, ARE YOU CRYING, MY LITTLE THIEF? DON’T WORRY, YOU’LL BE SETTLED IN VERY SOON~** ”

Stretch cried out loudly as he was suddenly pressed in further, slipping in too just below his chest. What did they mean by- The wild flexing and spasming around his body nearly had him wheezing, air being stolen from him every few clenches. Edge moaned and let his long tongue roll out, bucking his hips up into his hand and gripping Stretch a bit more firmly to press him in further. The skele-bun cried out as he was pushed in deeper into the warm juicy cunt, feet suddenly hitting a hard barrier. He ended up crouching a bit as Edge insistently bucked up and shoved him in more, growling when Stretch barely went in any more. His shoulders and head were still outside, cradled by trembling lips and flexing claws. He clenched his eyes closed, unsure of what was going to happen next more tears spilling out to add to the wetness of the lamias juices. A moment of nothing moving had him slowly relaxing and peeking his eyes open, fearfully looking up at Edge. Why was he staring at him…?

“ **SAY BYE BYE~** ”

Stretch went wide eyed, about to screech, but a quick buck of the hips and a hard push down, and his feet were suddenly popping through what he knew was the barrier to the lamia’s womb, head now half in the soaking wet cunt. No no no no no!!! His eyes watered and ears flailed in the claws holding him, pleadingly looking up to Edge, but only receiving a wide, hungry grin, before he was shoved in further. Edge moaned and panted harder, the air having grown hot and humid as he kept pressing Stretch in more and more. Finally getting the fucking bunny past his cervix had the lamia hissing up a storm, he started to wildly flex and buck his hips, fingers following after the skele-bun into his cunt to push him further in, shrieking happily as the skele-bun popped into his womb and squirmed about. It felt so wonderful, having a heavy weight in him again, even if it was kicking at the moment. The rush of being filled had Edge rapidly pumping his fingers in and out of his sensitive cunt, body trembling harder and harder as the moments ticked by. It only took a few more plunges of his fingers before he hilted them in deep and cried out, body arching up and hot slick squirting out around his fingers. His cunt clenched and spasmed hard, even his womb contracting around Stretch.

He held there for a moment longer, shivering before collapsing back down on his nest, panting and removing his claws carefully from his cunt. Edge hummed and lapped at his fingers, cleaning up the hot slick that coated his hand. A kick in his womb had him grunting and looking down at the bump of his belly hissing long and low while setting a hand on the bump. Stretch kept kicking and punching as more sobs had his bones rattling in fear! He….. he was just sucked right into the snakes womb! W….why…. He felt something against the skin…. Most likely their hand, he knew he wasn't getting out so he hopelessly settled in the hot, somehow comforting womb and trying to stay awake. For some reason, he was getting so tired, barely able to keep his eyes open as something seemed to prod and coax him into a calm sleep…. Maybe when he awoke the Lamia would let him out? Yeah! This had to be all a silly joke…. There was no way a bun….ny….. cou...ld….. It took a few minutes of the gentle prodding at his being before Stretch signed and submitted happily, curling up dead asleep as the lamia’s magic latched onto his and began changing him, wrapping a layer of magic around him. His entire thoughts now being given a soft gentle hum of the other he was within.

It felt wonderful... Edge laid back into the soft nest, rubbing his belly and humming a soft lullaby into the quiet of the cave. A near faded scent brought his attention to the satchel laying on the ground. He curled his tail around to pluck it up, lifting it to his mouth and flicking his tongue out, catching and memorizing the scent of another skele-bun (Blue, that was what his new soon to be hatchling had called him). Edge curled up, coils warming the nest and rocks around his long body. He would need to eat more for the next week to provide to his new youngling growing within him, then he’d have to make certain these smaller entrances couldn’t be entered so no predators could harm his new child. No need to lose another egg after all this work. Hmmm…… Maybe he could find this Blue as well… after all he did have two eggs not just one... Edge nodded off, a hand resting on his soon to be egg bump protectively knowing soon he would yet again have his babies.

-6 Days Later-

“ NONONONONONONO! PUT ME DOWN, PLEASE NO!”

“ _ **HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE SHIT!**_ ”

“M’lord, i don't think we should- “

“ ** _SHUT UP, MUTT. THAT ASSHOLE HASN'T BEEN AROUND, SO THIS LITTLE BITCH WILL BE OURS!_** ”

Blue was being held by the burnt orange bat, named Slim whom was not so sure about all this…. Razz had came to him yelling about blue just being alone perfect for pickings, since the other brother hadn’t been back in quite some time. Razz licked his teeth in a low growl

“ ** _FINALLY A GOOD BREEDER! BUNNIES ARE JUST PRODUCE SO MANY YOUNGLINGS~_** ”

Slim sighed lifting the bunny up above his lord softly whispering apologizes to the Bun… he was about to drop them into the bag he had with him….

“ **SORRY, BUT I THINK HE WILL BE MINE**.”

The new voice had both skele-bats pausing and looking behind them, dread flooding over their faces at the sight of the large and imposing lamia eyeing them and the blue bunny. Blue didnt know what was happening, staying curled up and eyes closed in fear. Slim quickly dropped the skele-bun and plucked up Razz, not stopping in his frantic flight to get away as his lord yelled at him from the sudden grab. There was no way he was going to let Razz get grabbed by a fucking lamia. Edge huffed and rolled his eyes at the bats escape, not even paying them any mind. His attention drifted to the small skele-bun curled up on the ground, soft shivers and cries sounding from the small thing. It pulled at his soul, a soft croon leaving him as he slithered over and curled around Blue.

“ **SSHH, COME NOW, LOOK AT ME LITTLE BUNNY**.”

Blue hiccuped and looked up, whimpering at the sight of the lamia hovering over him.

“N-No, pl-please dont h-hurt me….”

“ **COME NOW, I WON'T HURT YOU~ WHY WOULD I WANT TO HURT YOU, LITTLE ONE.** ” Edge gently picked the small bunny up, cuddling the surprised little thing close and starting to make his way back to his cave. “ **YOU MUST BE SO HUNGRY, LITTLE BLUE. DON'T WORRY, I HAVE ENOUGH FOOD FOR YOU, YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT BEING HUNGRY~** ”

Blue was so very confused, being pressed close to the larger creatures chest and sniffling softly. This was so weird, first Papy went missing, now this dangerous predator was cuddling and protecting him. Why was this happening? The skele-bun sighed and just relaxed into the serpents hold, making a soft sound as his ears were stroked and massaged. A large cave opening was soon before them, the lamia still humming and petting Blue as he slithered into the cave, making his way easily deeper towards the back where his now much larger nest was set up. It had more ferns, grass, and oddly enough some different branches that were used as a barrier around the nest. Edge slithered into the nest and set Blue down on a softer patch of ferns, reaching into an alcove right beside his nest and pulling out an actual small bush of berries.

“ **HERE, EAT UP, MY LITTLE BUNNY. YOU MUST BE SO HUNGRY.** ”

Blue looked very surprised, but happily plucked berries from the bush, gobbling up the berries like it was his first meal in ages. Edge watched with a soft smirk, laying down and petting the bunnies back as he ate. Blue didn't mind it at all, all too busy gobbling up the berries and making a mess of squashed fruit all over his face. It was only a small time later, the small skele-bun’s belly slightly pudgy and face being licked clean by the strangely cuddly lamia. It was so weird, being coddled and pet by such a much bigger creature… Maybe he could just live here instead, being taken care of by a large Lamia as if it were his Mother. He laid against the Lamias tail closing his eyes as he slowly drifted off. The gigantic Lamia rested a hand to blues head rubbing it gently… giving a low soft hum helping them go to sleep.

A sudden sound of pain erupted from the lamia, the serpents whole body flexing and shaking. Blue awoke, worriedly turned to see the Lamia clutching his chest in intense pain. The skele-bun started looking him over to try and find what was hurting him.

“ **DON’T WORRY, I'M FINE. MMM, JUST SIT AND WATCH, MY LITTLE BUNNY.** ”

Edge patted Blue before setting him down, sitting himself up on his hands. Blue watched with wide eyes as a slit split open right in the area where a pelvis would have been, something clear and obviously wet starting to drip out all over the nest below. The skele-bun could only watch in surprise and awe as the lamia above him began grunting and moaning slightly, coils flexing and spasming with every passing moment.

Blue couldn't even bring himself to move away, far too enraptured and curious about what could be causing the lamia to act this way. Eyes wide and jaw dropping open, Blue watched as the cream gold and red banded head of a large egg started spreading Edge’s cunt open, slowly being pushed out with each convulse of the lamias muscles. It took a bit longer before, with a wet plop, the egg settled onto the nest, sticky fluids squirting out from Edge’s cunt and getting onto Blue somewhat as the Egg pushed against him in the nest. The skele-bun couldn’t look away from the egg.

It looked similar to the eggs Stretch had brought back two weeks ago. The coloring was different, but so painfully alike those eggs…

Slowly standing and shuffling closer to the egg, placing a hand on the warm surface of the shell. Now he felt bad… him and his brother had ate this poor loving Lamias babies! He felt shame… he hugged the egg close to his chest closing his eyes. He would make sure to protect this egg for his new Lamia friend since they were willing to take such good care of him. A thump greeted his hand, sounding softly in the suddenly all too quiet air around him. Blue paused and realized that something very hot and damp was panting just behind him, sending a shiver up his spine.

“ **OOOHH, MY LITTLE BABY BLUE…… DON'T WORRY…..** “

The cave seemed to grow darker, the red of the large coils around him glowing brighter. Blue could feel the air around them change as if…. They…. Oh boy... turned around slowly, shaking and staring into the bright, glowing, slitted eyes that were suddenly all too close to him, teeth glinting with venom as a long scarlet tongue darted out to lick up his body from crotch to chin. Were they going to mate him!? Is that why he was brought in here? He would have to explain to the lamia that wasn't possible. But before he could, the Lamia spoke to them the words he would never forgot in his life….

“ **YOU’LL BE JUSSST LIKE YOUR BROTHER VERY SOON, MY LITTLE ONE~** ”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! Please feel free to leave a kudo's and/or a comment.


End file.
